


Shriveling Rose

by Yanguii



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanguii/pseuds/Yanguii
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Shriveling Rose

He kept absolutely still as the footsteps got louder, his hunched up form was illuminated by the candles on the nightstand, the leathery feel of the cover of the book on his hand brought a sense of security. The man slightly shifted his sitting position as he felt the presence getting closer, a shiver ran through him.  
She was walking slowly, her night gown flowing with the movements of her hips, she knew her steps had already been heard. The woman stopped right in front of the only other person in the room, stopping to admire his form, the way his black hair framed his face and how his green eyes had fire reflected in them. She followed his tattoes from his neck to his arms and then to the end of his stomach, where they were cut off by his pants. She reached out her hand, touching his silky hair as she did.

  
“Do you ever get tired of this book, V?” She asked, softly.

  
There was a pause on the exchange as the man lifted his head to look at her, a loopsided smirk plastered on his face.

  
“Have you ever gotten tired of irritating Griffon? Or of feeling Shadow’s furr?”

  
She tried to think of an answer, but all she could do was to shake her head at him. He did have a point, after all. His calm voice once again cut through the silence:

  
“That’s what I thought.”

  
The woman sighed, if only he knew how much she cared for him, how much it hurt her to see his weakening form, how worried she got when he pushed himself too hard...Maybe he’d understand then. She knew he was slowly whitering away, disintegrating, even. V got up, reaching for his cane and missing clothes. He needed to head out again, he didn’t have much time and every second away from his mission made the chances of success even slimer, the Qliphoth needed to be destroyed, even at the cost of his life. He was already putting on his jacket when she hugged him from behind, her words slightly muffled by the way her face was pressed against his back.

  
“It’s still early, why don’t you stay just a little more?”

  
He put his free hand over hers, looking down at them. He was holding his cane so thightly now that his knuckels were turning red, he didn’t want to go but he didn’t have time and he knew he’d be either dead or a completely new person after all this was over. V shouldn’t have allowed himself to have someone care about him, yet he did anyway, it was time to change that now, it’d be easier for the both of them if he did.

  
“You know I can’t. Memento Mori, dear.”

  
“Carpe diem.” Was her short response.

  
He couldn’t have this going on right now so he brushed her off, walking towards the front door. He had put his right foot out the house when her soft, strained voice was heard once again.

  
“Are we ever going to see each other again?”

  
His heart hurt at that question and at the notion she was most likely already crying, however, despite every part of his body told him to go back anda t least say goodbye, he didn’t.

“No, I don’t think we will” He said as coldly as he could.

  
The man was able to hear quiet sobs, but he didn’t look behind. V simply summoned his feline companion and used it to help him move, he couldn’t have her watch what would eventually happen to him. He knew she would never trust anyone again, but that was the only thing he could do to protect her from people like himself.


End file.
